


Secret touch

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [17]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark just can't resist





	Secret touch

Clark had never wanted him in the league. He had wanted plenty of things and for certain Lex in the league and in his face so often had never been one of them. Lex calmed down and not trying to kill him and the League had been good. Bruce and Diana going over his head and using Kon to get Lex to help the league had never been what Clark wanted.

The past just never seemed to want to stay there. Lex was no hero but he was one the brightest minds in the world. That Bruce used Lex’s love for Kon to make him help the league annoyed Clark. That Lex was constantly underfoot helping never failed to irritate him. That Lex was as beautiful and flawless as he had been since their twenties was an observation he kept to himself.

They were not friends but they had been once. Clark tried to keep things civil for the child they had between them. Even when during the family meeting his eyes kept straying. During the times he sought Lex for advice on Kon or Lex came to him to discuss a matter on Kon or the league’s bigger missions Clark could not keep his eyes from straying.

Back then in Smallville they had never-

It had always been the wrong time and neither of them had been good at saying what they wanted. It had been implications and small hints everywhere. They had both been cowards but considering how it ended Clark had left smallville a little confused but certain it was for the best.

But after smallville, after Kon things had changed. He had learned what Lex tasted like after a tense thirty six hours waiting to hear if Kon would make it through surgery or not. They had been so happy, so damn relieved and Clark had been watching Lex fret the entire night as worry grasped his own gut. They had kissed there harsh, frantic but relieved and it was like they had been kissing all along.

Clark did not want to think about what led him to the penthouse that night in question. That Lex had been expecting him. Expecting something was enough to shame him still. The way he had seen the open door and gone in anyway. The dim lights and continued anyway.

The way they had tangled together on that bed in those sheets. The way Clark had taken and taken and sated himself. the way he had held Lex to himself until the first light. He liked to avoid those memories even if that had been the best sex he had ever had. The only thing that compared was them now.

Sometimes Lex would just touch him and Clark’s body would burn. They would not say anything, especially to each other but they would just know. Clark would know what Lex wanted and his body would burn as he looked for a time to get away. Sometimes Clark would just go to Lex and take because he needed and he could not handle it anymore.

It was a cycle of shame that he hated to admit to. He stood with his arms crossed as he read the lab reports from Lex’s and Bruce’s teams. Lex was somewhere close but his focus was on the report that confirmed his suspicions on their guests. He had been waiting to be dismissed but Lex then Bruce had called for research to be done.

A hand brushed his lower back before it reached for his forearm and Clark fought back a shudder at the warmth and need that spread through him. “That’s not the final test but it is enough for now.” Lex said before he took down the clipboard. “Wonder woman will take over speaking to the guests and getting them away from earth so your team will be having a break.” Clark looked over and watched as Lex slanted a gaze at him. “I’ll be here until morning waiting on some results.” Clark heard the invitation as he held Lex’s gaze and swallowed.

X

It was infuriating how after all this time Lex made him feel untried and young. Even though Clark was older now, knew more, was better. Even after all of that he still felt like an untried boy when he kissed Lex. He pressed Lex against the wall by the door in his room and felt his knees shake from Lex’s kiss. Lex’s fingers undid the cape and let it fall to the floor.

Lex’s tongue claimed and stroked. Clark felt as though he was being taken over but he knew better than that. It simply had been too long for that. His hands went to Lex’s hips and he picked the man up so he could bring him to the bed. Lex’s hips locked around his waist when Clark tumbled them on the simple bed. His cock was hard in the suit and he was only too glad to get his and Lex’s clothes off.

The lube was where it always was and his cock twitched as he prepped Lex. Lex under his twisted and moaned so prettily for him. Opened so well for him. Clark was unable to wait too long by the time he got to the third finger his cock ached and his eyes burned. Lex’s moans stroked the fire higher so that he slicked his cock up quickly and led himself between Lex’s spread thighs.

He was the most maddening and gorgeous men of Clark’s life. Just pressing his cock against his hole was enough to make Clark moan. To sink into his tight heat was heaven. The legs that wrapped around him was the greatest trap he could fall in. the way Lex moved with him, fucked him back made him see heaven.

To let himself come first would have been a humiliation so he stroked Lex even as he cheated with his vision. He knew where Lex’s best spots were by now, how Lex liked the pace but he liked to be certain too. Even as he stroked dead on to make Lex’s cock jump and leap in his hand. Even as he pounded deep until Lex shivered, clenched down and came.

He always lost a bit of time when he came inside Lex and this time was no different. The hands that gripped his skin would have marked up a human but Clark was not one. Lucky thing too or someone would have noticed them by now.

 


End file.
